


Who would the guests revive?

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: If everyone could choose one person to revive, who would it be?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Who would the guests revive?

First the survivors  
Eva: Lele  
-she and Eva got along very well together, and they always stood by each others side.  
Oli: Tim  
-he and Timothy had a bromance, not nearly as close as Matt and Tim, but still very close. He was torn up when he died.  
Tyler: Alex  
-his best friend, I was so sad by Tyler’s reaction.  
Andrea: Alex  
-the only one she actually liked safe for Tyler. She had a rivalry with Gabbie and Tana, hated DeStorm like everyone and never interacted much with Jesse, Liza and Lauren.  
MatPat: Rosanna  
-I don’t even need to explain, do I?  
Nikita: Manny  
-same as MatPat, not even gonna explain this one.  
Colleen: Rosanna  
-despite having their differences, they still got along very well in the end, coming from the same boat. She was very upset Bretman ended up defeating Rosanna.  
Bretman: No one  
-I don’t know, Bretman’s kind of a dick who only cares about himself. The way he so quickly got over both Alex AND Ro’s deaths, even mocking them if I remember correctly, shows that he didn’t care that much about them as he did about himself.

Now the dead guests  
Shane: you pick  
-this could be literally anyone. Probably Justine as real life Shane wasn’t a fan of Matt vs Lele and didn’t care too much for GloZell or Sierra.  
Andrea: Timothy  
-he deserves to feed his cat and smack his girlfriend.  
Justine: Shane  
-the only one of her cast mates she doesn’t hold a grudge against.  
GloZell: Lele  
-while she’s still very betrayed, she still loves her and doesn’t know who else to send.  
Sierra: Lele  
-crazy as she may be, she was a good friend who defended her, so she gets her vote.  
Matt: Timothy  
-the one person to stand by him. They truly respect and understand each other.  
Timothy: Andrea  
-while Tim made friends with many people, he still has Andrea’s back the most.  
Lele: GloZell  
-feeling bad for her murder, she’d vote her back to the living.  
Lauren: Alex  
-since the break-up never happened, she’d give him a second chance at life.  
Jesse: Alex  
-eeehhh, I think he hates DeStorm, Gabbie and Tana and blames them for his death, but he sends Alex to the living since he considers him a true man(volunteering to save his girl) and for now having less competition with the girls(yes, Jesse would totally find that a good reason).  
DeStorm: Gabbie  
-the only one he respected from the start. I think his friendship with Jesse fell apart pretty quickly, and he wouldn’t separate Laurex a second time. Gabbie is the only one who would be happy to be revived anyways.  
Liza: Alex  
-she totally had a crush on him, no kidding. Anyways, I think Alex since she’s having too much fun with Gabbie and Tana, and only one of them can go.  
Tana: Gabbie  
-as a loyal friend, she’d give this one to Gabbie. Although Liza would also be a likely option.  
Gabbie: Tana  
-despite having differences, I think she would ultimately give Tana the second chance at life, especially after season four, where she finally realises she held her friend back and underestimated her.  
Alex: Lauren  
-same as Lauren.  
JC: no clue  
-he only interacted with people who are still alive, so I have no clue who he’d choose. Maybe Teala since he feels bad for her.  
Roi: don’t know  
-he never seemed to like Teala, Rosanna or Manny that much, never interacted with JC and Safiya didn’t like him. I have no idea who he’d pick.  
Teala: Rosanna  
-as the only one being a little friendly towards her, she’d choose Rosanna.  
Safiya: Rosanna  
-wouldn’t even think twice about picking Rosanna.  
Rosanna: Safiya  
-she’d save her second best friend, because come on, that’s how it would go.  
Manny: Rosanna  
-he’d be pissed at Safiya, hadn’t gotten to know the others that well and would forgive Rosanna because, Rosanna.

Lele and Timothy  
Alex and Gabbie  
Rosanna and not Teala

Who would you revive if you could only pick ONE person to bring back? For me, probably Rosanna or Safiya.


End file.
